The darkness that lurks in our mind
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Está en su trono de ébano, con enredaderas venenosas y pétalos marchitos que se desploman en el suelo y brotan en puños pequeños de sangre fresca. La tierra se humedece y Kaneki se ahoga, escupiendo partes de sí mismo. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 005\. «This can't be the end» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** respondiendo a "¿Por qué Arima no mató a Kaneki por completo?" este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A2:** sin comentarios. Soy lame, la mitología griega me puede.

* * *

 **E** stá en su trono de ébano, con enredaderas venenosas y pétalos marchitos que se desploman en el suelo y brotan en puños pequeños de sangre fresca.

Kaneki lo ve, aunque ahí las paredes sean de mármol y no tabaco-oscuro; los cuerpos se amontonan los unos sobre los otros, destilando un olor a podredumbre.

(Es azufre, azu-fre, y huele igual a quemado. Las flamas iracundas que todo lo carbonizan, porque puede no haber incendio alguno ahí pero él comprende de igual modo que en el Hades siempre está ardiendo). Los libros lo dicen y Kaneki respeta a los libros aunque nadie lo respete —no a ese _Ser Superior_ el cual no es digno de presenciar, sino _él_ —.

(Rize-san).

No.

(Yamori).

¡No!

(¿Kaneki?)

Sí, hay un Kaneki y debe suponer que se conocen, de algún lado. Incluso si no consigue precisar de dónde, porque no tiende la más remota idea de dónde está en ese preciso instante tampoco.

Es irreconocible —su persona, esa fachada—. Y hay tantas florecitas que pisa sin intención.

—Les llora con sus manos, asiéndolas y procurando darles aquello que necesitan, esa ausencia inmaculada adoradora pagana de letras—. Pero se quiebran con un ruido sordo («sólo tú puedes vivir entre los dos mundos», «cómo se pronuncia este kanji Hermanito», «no me dejes», «lo sé todo, está bien, volvamos a casa») y enferman a Ken.

Callaos, cerrad la boca, dejadme en paz.

No importa en qué lugar ande acarrea destrucción. Y hay un cantico ponzoñoso que lo hipnotiza sin querer.

Está el coro con su voz insinuante. Una Lamia aferrada con cada diente de espectro a su conciencia y que se la va quitando y él (¿yo?) le permite porque a ella le concedería hasta una cita en la librería. Sólo que cumple el papel de una Ker asimismo.

Y no es dulce, es violenta, y se lo lleva arrastrando entre risas por los pinchos de ese jardín y los ríos de ánimas lastimeras y atrapadas; arrancándole pedazos de su alma, que vale más que la piel y es duradera.

«Ah Kaneki-kun estás tan cuarteado

me encantas».

No obstante este Ken no sabe quién es ese Kaneki-kun y se retuerce, gimiendo por ayuda. Encajando sus alaridos en sus brazos que aletean. Cómo si un inmundo insecto pudiese volar.

La tierra se humedece y él se ahoga, escupiendo partes de sí mismo.

Kaneki.

«Eras tan puro».

Un Ojo.

«Eras tan incomprendido».

Ciempiés.

«Eras tan detestable».

Y la melodía sigue, pero la fémina abre paso a una voz más potente y agria. Este Caronte vestido en terciopelo fino con máscara blanca y ojos negros a juego (no hay vida ahí, ni misericordia, sólo dolor). Y lo va guiando por el Inframundo mientras sonríe misteriosamente y Ken chilla (¡Deténganse!) y éste a su vez pregunta, cual maestro sabio a su alumno ignorante: ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete, eh?

—Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé—.

Ken alza la mano buscando ( _algo cualquier cosa_ , que llevarse al estómago) contestar, con cierta valentía cobarde, debido a que es tan culto y listo y sin embargo (lo encuentra).

Esa carne que muele y mastica sabe a fidelidad de verano. Más está demasiado helada para pertenecer a un muchacho tan radiante como él. —No él, esta vez, otro—. Se le ha extraviado su nombre. Ah, qué lástima. Porque no podía sencillamente estar ahí en primer lugar. No, este chico pertenecía a un cielo inmenso qué alumbrar. Y Kaneki no se halla en ese tapiz, está…

«No ceses las cuentas, Ka-ne-ki».

Está contando. Sí. Porque su profesor se lo ordena y él es un buen niño, un estudiante ejemplar que aprende rápido la manera apropiada de sufrir mientras recita números a la par de que se quiebra los dedos. Un hueso por cada pecado y bendición.

Se los parte en dos. Crack-crack-crack. Con hostilidad y le vuelven a crecer como si no fuese suficiente y él tuviese impreso el masoquismo en la epidermis. Quizá sea así. Es que tiene tanto que derrochar aún. Crack-crack-crack. Litros de pintura para ensuciar. Órganos inertes para tocar. Promesas burdas para no cumplir. Crack-crack-crack.

El mañana se acerca presuroso pese a que siempre sea de noche.

Kaneki, así, con inexperiencia, se arrastra en el cemento, topándose con un nuevo brote-cadáver cada centímetro que avanza. Son perros, son monos, son gente que no supo proteger.

Y él musita

— _Lo siento tanto no los merezco_

Incongruencias.

Denotando unas risas huecas que exhortan que las llenen con lo que sea. Así sea caos, así sea perversión, así sea vicio. Se auto flagela, sin contemplaciones. Con estas cadenas-personas siendo tan pesadas y encarcelándolo. Que insisten:

 _No estás solo, no estás solo_.

Pero sí lo está.

Da vueltas y vueltas. Su (¿mi?) cuerpo y su (¿mi?) cabeza. La que se pierde y se va rodando, como un balón al que él mismo le ha propiciado una patada.

No se callan y resuenan con su metal-amor y gimotea.

—es que escucho el sonido de nadie, el silencio me grita y—

«Kaneki, vuelve».

 _Basta_.

Al final del camino, este Dios solemne permanece ahí, frente a él, inalterable. En su trono de ébano y narcisos (Koma-san e Irimi-san, por qué no se mueven). Blandiendo —la muerte— su quinqué.

Ken no lo conoce. Ken lo aborrece y le teme. Es por él que se transforma en ateo porque viste de nácar, demasiado como para reinar en esos recovecos tan distantes de la sanidad y él hubiese esperado un Hades empapado en rojo. Pero es tan níveo y lo mira sin emociones, pues los sentimientos son cosa exclusiva de humanos y él no es uno (se encuentra más allá). Kaneki está muy, muy cansado.

— _¿A él debo rendirle culto, también?_

Y no. Ya no más.

Basta, basta, basta.

Cortés, Láquesis pone en funcionamiento la rueca y su hilo se extiende, tensándose. Ken está harto y cree que Kaneki merece un descanso, sí, uno muy largo. Aunque no sabe quién es Kaneki. (Pero el hilo no se corta).

Se mira a sí mismo y ve a un niño pequeño no cano y está sollozando sobre un sarcófago y extraña a su madre, no la odia, ni le recrimina nada y éste niño mal construido carece de un nombre y cómo duele.

—duele mucho.

Arima-Hades parece notar su agonía, el laberinto sin salida. Sí, parece. Porque continúa estoico, más levanta el brazo y el impulso de violencia de quiero existir un poco más es arrancado de cuajo en él.

 _No importa_.

¿Es así?

 _Ya estoy acabado_.

A-ah. Por supuesto, es imposible asesinar lo que ya murió. Y de Ken no queda nada, excepto un títere-cuerpo que se mueve bajo el capricho de alguien (tiene el placer de conocerla como Demencia).

Y quiere comer.

—yo, comerme a mí, terminando el trabajo del mundo—.

Son escasos los que presumen de escapar, ida y vuelta, del Inframundo. Él no lo espera.

(Sólo anhelo dormir, sin pesadillas).

«Kaneki, vuelve».

¿Quién es Kaneki por el que todos claman?

— ¡ _No lo conozco, no me molesten_!

Y yo, yo,

yo, él, él, yo…

Cae de rodillas, quebrándoseles a la mitad.

…Hacía mucho que no experimentaba esto.

Y se le encaja una punta filosa, directo a la cornea. Pujando en la carne y los fluidos. Y gira, hirviendo, caliente. Para retirarse con premura y crueldad. Desaparece el sabor salado persistente en su paladar, la figura de Rize-san, su mentor de matemáticas, todo, todo se difumina. ¿Qué es? (Esto no es el cielo). Calvario. Liberación. Arrepentimiento. Euforia (Pero vas a renacer de todas formas).

 _Kane_ –

Y sólo consigue verlo.

Un nubarrón enorme. Tan lejano y magnifico y que lo vuelve un héroe al conseguir superar el Hades. Pese a ser él el Dios Arima lo admira, con lástima. Quizá sea más su imaginación. Lo colma el sueño.

Ken ordena un puñado de palabras carentes de sentido en sus últimos-primeros momentos de lucidez.

«No es necesario que prolongues tu congoja, te libero de esta existencia

con mi poder te doy nuevo aire, menos dañino

y espero me lo recompenses con altares y tributos».

Y entonces el ciego observa un mundo nuevo en su lecho de vida.

No alcanza a gritar.

 _Descansa Ken_.


End file.
